5201314
by Lieya EL
Summary: [ONESHOOT?]When you wake up later our world might no longer be same, but one thing you should always remember! My feelings for you will never change. I will always Love You forever.../HUNHAN/YAOI/Typo(s)/DLDR/Happy Luhan Day!/Sorry for bad English summary TT/ C&C
Ini masih pukul lima pagi di Kota Seoul. Disaat orang-orang lebih memilih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, sosok pria cantik bermata rusa itu - _Luhan_ sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan sedang berkutik didapur bersama peralatan memasaknya, _menyiapkan sarapan_. Begitulah rutinitas yang ia lakukan dipagi hari semenjak dipinang oleh pria tampan bermarga _Oh_ setahun silam.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika memori tentang masa lalunya pun terulang di benaknya.

 _Oh Sehun nama suaminya, pria itu dikenalnya dua tahun yang lalu ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah rumah sakit kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota Haidan - Beijing. Kala itu Luhan merupakan pasien rawat inap dirumah sakit tempat Sehun bertugas._

 _Seperti benang merah yang telah terjalin, hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat. Berawal dari pertemuan yang tak terduga, perkenalan yang begitu singkat, kemudian munculah benih cinta._

 _Sehun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya ketika Luhan hendak meninggalkan rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang sudah membaik. Saat itu beberapa pasien yang ditangani Sehun turut serta membantunya. Haowen, salah satu pasien favoritnya yang berusia 17 tahun mengusulkan agar Sehun menyatakan perasaannya menggunakan kebiasaan yang dilakukan para remaja di China ketika ingin menyatakan cinta kepada pasangannya._

 _Sehun pun menaikkan satu alisnya kala itu, jujur saja ia tak mengerti dengan kebiasaan yang dimaksud pemuda itu karena dia belum lama tinggal di China, kebudayaannyapun masih sedikit yang Sehun ketahui._

" _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Haowen menepuk keningnya ketika menyadari jika Sehun bukanlah penduduk asli China, pantas jika ia tak mengerti._

" _Berikan aku selembar kertas" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk buku catatan yang dipegang Sehun. Sehun pun menyobek selembar kertas dari buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Haowen "Untuk apa?"_

 _Haowen mengambil bolpoint yang ia selipkan dibawah bantalnya kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas itu menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun._

" _Ini. Berikan ini pada Luhan gege" Sehun menerima kertas yang disodorkan Haowen dengan kening berkerut._

" _5201314? Apa maksud nomor-nomor itu? Kenapa kau menulisnya di depan nama Luhan?" Sehun menatap penuh tanya pemuda yang kini tengah terpingkal menertawainya "Teruslah tertawa sampai isi perutmu keluar dari jahitanmu yang terbuka" ketusnya._

 _Haowen seketika menghentikan tawanya lalu mencebikkan bibir. Menertawai dokter kejam -yang sialnya telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya itu bukanlah hal yang tepat sepertinya. Lihatlah, baru saja Haowen sedikit menertawakannya dia sudah mengancam._

" _Kau tidak asyik Ge" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Jangan berdalih. Cepat jelaskan padaku maksud dari deretan angka yang kau tulis ini" katanya menuntut. Kemudian Haowen pun menjelaskannya, tentang kebiasaan para pemuda di China ketika ingin menyatakan perasaannya beserta maksud dari nomor-nomor yang ditulisnya tadi._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian Sehunpun melancarkan aksinya dibantu dengan Haowen dan para pasien rumah sakit. Mereka telah berjejer rapi di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Awalnya pemuda bermata rusa yang baru membuka pintu ruangannya itu terkejut ketika melihat para pasien dan beberapa perawat yang berada disana, menatapnya satu-per-satu kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu nya._

" _Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi temanku selama ini. Semoga kalian semua cepat sembuh" Ketulusan terdengar sangat jelas disetiap ucapannya._

 _Namun Luhan semakin dibuat kebingungan kala salah satu dari mereka pun tak ada yang membalas ucapannya. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? – batinnya. Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah suara dari lorong sebelah menginstrupsi keterdiaman mereka._

" _Luhan-ah!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, disana ada sosok Sehun yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya._

" _Syukurlah kau belum pergi" gumam Sehun sambil memegangi pundak kecil Luhan._

 _Luhan memekik terkejut ketika Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya, terduduk dengan menumpu kedua kakinya dihadapan Luhan._

" _Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan bertanya panik "Yak! Berdirilah" Menghiraukan printah Luhan, Sehun masih bersikukuh di tempatnya._

" _Luhan gege!"_

 _Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Bola matanya seketika melebar saat melihat para pasien yang kini memegangi gulungan kertas besar yang bertuliskan kalimat 'Will You Marry Me?' di tangan mereka._

 _Kemudian pandangannyapun beralih pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah menggenggam sebelah tangannya. "Sehun-ah" panggilnya lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _Sehun menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus dibibir "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"_

 _Luhan membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika Sehun mengulurkan sebuah kotak dihadapannya. Apakah Sehun benar-benar melamarnya? Mimpikah ini? – tanyanya dalam hati. Masih tak menyangka jika Sehun akan melamarnya disini, dengan bantuan para pasien dirumah sakit pula. Setahunya Sehun bukanlah orang yang romantis, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapat ide se-menakjubkan ini eoh?_

 _Luhan mengambil kertas kecil yang terletak disamping cincin didalam kotak berbeludru merah itu, "_ _ **510**_ _"tiga angka yang membuatnya tersenyum haru. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang jatuh dari pelupuk indahnya_

 _Hingga kemudian mereka melanjutkan hubungannya kejenjang pernikahan yang sakral._

* * *

Sekarang suaminya yang memiliki selisih usia dua tahun dengannya itu menjadi dokter tetap spesialis bedah _Toraks Kardiovaskular_ di rumah sakit ternama di Kota _Seoul_ setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu menyelesaikan masa tugasnya di Beijing.

Luhan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu dan sayuran kedalam panci yang ia panaskan diatas kompor. Bibirnya mengembang setelah mencicipi kuah sup yang ia masak, rasanya pas dan tidak kelebihan garam seperti kemarin.

Setelah masakannya matang, Luhan mematikan kompornya, menyampirkan apron bergambar rusa yang ia pakai di lemari lalu bergegas menaiki anak tangga untuk membangunkan sang suami yang masih bergemul dengan gulingnya di dalam kamar.

"Eh, Sehun-ah kau sudah bangun?"

Pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu mengangguk kecil menuju lemari pakaian. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan kernyitan bingung di dahinya _karena_ tidak biasanya Sehun akan bangun sepagi ini, suami tampannya itu biasa bangun setelah Luhan yang membangunkannya "Apakah kau akan berangkat sepagi ini?"

"Ya" Sehun menyahut singkat sambil mengaitkan kancing kemeja yang tengah ia pakai.

Luhan segera beralih kehadapan Sehun ketika melihat suaminya yang kesusahan mengikat tali dasi "Katakan jika kau sedang butuh bantuan" katanya kemudian mengambil alih memasangkan dasi Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh kecil "Maaf , sepertinya aku lupa jika memiliki suami cantik yang bisa membantuku"

Perkataan Sehun membuat pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menyaring maksud dari kalimat yang dilontarkan suaminya tersebut. _Melupakannya?Bernahkah Sehun pernah melupakannya?. Yah,_ Meskipun kalimat Sehun terdengar seperti candaan, namun tak ayal membuat Luhan terlarut dalam keresahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan berhenti mengikatkan tali dasinya. Luhan segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum dibibirnya "Tidak apa-apa. Em, jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun melirik arloji di lengan kanannya "Ada beberapa operasi yang harus aku selesaikan. Mungkin hari ini aku akan lembur dan pulang larut malam" terangnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu menjijitkan kakinya untuk mencium pipi suaminya yang lebih tinggi "Kau adalah Dokter yang hebat. Aku percaya kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasienmu" kata Luhan menyemangati.

Sehun balik mengecup kening istrinya "Tentu sayang. Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk membantu mereka"

* * *

 **5201314**

 _Oneshoot_

Oh Se **Hun** \- Lu **Han**

©2016 _**Lieya EL**_ fiction **. EXO** and other not mine, but the story is mine.

 **WARNING!**

Yaoi! Boys Love! _Bad_ EYD! Typo(s)! DLDR! No **PLAGIYAT**! **BERANI BACA HARUS BERANI REVIEW JUGA!**

* * *

 **W** aktu sudah terlewat dua hari dan Sehun belum juga pulang. Luhan bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Hatinya risau, semenjak Sehun berangkat kerja dipagi-pagi buta dua hari yang lalu, dia belum juga menghubungi Luhan. Hal itu membuat sang pria bermata rusa khawatir, _memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada suaminya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah Sehun makan dengan teratur? Apakah dia tidur dengan layak dirumah sakit?_ Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu berkecamuk membuat pusing kepalanya.

Luhan adalah _type_ orang yang protektif terhadap pasangan, dengan kesehatan adalah faktor penting yang menjadi prioritas utamanya. Dia bahkan selalu menyiapkan makanan bergizi untuk menjaga kesehatan suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu, dan jika Sehun memakan-makanan tak sehat ataupun melakukan hal buruk yang dapat mengganggu kesehatan, Luhan akan selalu mengomelinya.

Pernah suatu hari Luhan mengajak suaminya makan siang bersama. Kala itu Luhan berlari dengan wajah berseri menuju kearah suaminya yang duduk menunggu di bangku taman dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Namun senyuman berseri itu luntur ketika melihat suaminya yang masih melakukan kebiasaan buruknya. Luhan meletakkan rantang makanan yang dibawanya di bangku sebelah Sehun kemudian menatap suaminya bersungut sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Sehun. Apalagi untuk seorang dokter sepertimu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan akan mengambil paksa batang rokok yang belum sempat Sehun nyalakan, membuangnya ke tanah lalu menginjak-injaknya. Tidak menghiraukan bagaimana raut wajah tak senang Sehun atas perlakuannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tau jika Sehun pasti merasa kesal ketika kebiasaannya merokok diganggu Luhan _lagi_. Lagi, karena ketika dirumah pun Sehun tidak bisa melakukan kebiasaan merokoknya. Luhan tidak bisa mentolerir bau asap. Lelaki mungil itu akan jatuh memegangi dadanya dan terengah-engah apabila mencium bau asap, maka itu Sehun mengalah demi kesehatan suami cantiknya, dia tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan buruknya itu lagi ketika dirumah. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya Sehun mulai terlepas dari kebiasaannya menghisap rokok. Semua berkat Luhan, pria cantik itu telah membawanya keluar dari zona buruknya.

.

.

"Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah bunyi nada berikut- _ **Tutt Tutt**_ "

Luhan menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, sudah berkali-kali dia menghubungi Sehun namun ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Seingat Luhan ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang di rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja, Luhan tau itu karena dulu Luhan selalu mengunjungi Sehun disaat jam-jam seperti ini. Namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang sehat, Sehun melarang Luhan untuk mengunjunginya.

Seharusnya Sehun tengah berada di kafetaria sekarang, memakan-makanan sehat - _seperti yang selalu Luhan katakan_ \- dan tidak terlalu sibuk untuk saat ini, tapi kenapa Sehun tidak mengangkat panggilannya?

Sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, berniat menyusul Sehun ke rumah sakit. Jujur saja seharian ini Luhan belum membersihkan tubuhnya, bahkan membasuh wajahnya pun enggan. Luhan tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya sejak bangun dari alam mimpi karena pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan Sehun yang tidak ada disebelahnya ketika ia membuka mata. Sarapannya yang selalu rutin ia lakukan pun terlewatkan. Luhan tidak bersemangat lagi melakukan rutinitas paginya jika tidak ada Sehun disisinya.

* * *

Sehun terbangun diatas sofa ruang kerjanya ketika jam makan siang sudah lewat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Lelaki tampan berdagu runcing itu menguap lalu mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Sehun melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ponsel itu mati, Sehun lupa men _charger_ nya. Sehun kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur begitu saja disofa setelah proses operasi yang dilakukannya sangat menguras tenaga. Kini ia yakin sekali bahwa Luhan pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Sehun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sambil mendesah pelan. Tidur di sofa bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk memperoleh kenyamanan, terbukti dengan tulang-tulang Sehun yang terasa seperti dipukul-pukul palu sekarang.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja kerja untuk men _charger_ ponselnya. _Setelah ini dia harus menghubungi Luhan, Sehun tidak mau suami cantiknya cemas memikirkannya-pikirnya._

 _ **Cklek**_

"Permisi Oh _Uisanim_ , maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan keluarga pasien yang anda operasi tadi malam"

Seorang perawat masuk keruangan Sehun bersamaan dengan sosok perempuan cantik di sebelahnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian mempersilahkan tamu itu agar duduk didepan mejanya.

"Saya permisi dulu _Uisa_ " Perawat itu pun meninggalkan ruangan setelah terlebih dulu membungkukkan badannya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan seorang perempuan cantik yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Langsung saja. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika kondisi putra anda sudah membaik, operasinya sukses. Jantung baru itu sangat cocok ditubuh putra anda dan sebaiknya putra anda di rawat terlebih dahulu disini sampai luka bekas operasi itu mengering dan sembuh total" Jelas Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis "Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib putraku jika bukan kau yang menanganinya. Kau tau, Jackson sangat mengagumimu dan dia juga berharap jika kau bersedia untuk menjadi appa-"

"Hentikan Irene-ssi" Sehun menyela cepat, menatap tajam perempuan itu "Aku sudah mempunyai istri, kalau kau tidak lupa. Aku juga turut bahagia atas kesembuhan Jackson dan keinginan nya untuk menjadikanku sebagai _appa_ nya? Terimakasih aku sangat menghargainya."Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak "Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya. Lebih baik kau kembali kepada appa kandung Jackson, jangan menggangguku lagi karena aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan istriku yang sangat aku cintai. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun" Tegas Sehun.

Irene tersenyum kecut "Istri?"-lalu menatap remeh Sehun "Yang kau sebut-sebut istri itu adalah lelaki Sehun! Dia lelaki yang tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan! Dia tidak bisa mengandung dan kau tidak akan mempunyai anak!" Irene memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tajam "Kau hanya bisa menghasilkan keturunan jika menikah dengan perempuan. Dan perempuan yang sangat cocok menjadi pendampingmu adalah aku, Sehun. Kita hanya perlu bercinta semalaman dan kau bisa langsung memiliki anak dariku" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

 _ **Deg**_

Tangan mungil itu mengambang diudara, tubuhnya mematung didepan pintu ruang kerja Sehun. Pertahanannya hancur, cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari celah-celah matanya. Luhan buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sebelum suara isakannya terdengar. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Luhan menjauhi ruangan Sehun, mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menemui sang suami.

Perkataan perempuan itu begitu menusuk hatinya. Namun Luhan tidak memungkiri jika semua perkataan sosok bernama 'Irene' itu adalah benar. Luhan adalah laki-laki. Luhan tidak bisa mengandung, dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai keturunan jika tetap bersama Luhan.

 _Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Luhan tidak memikirkannya sejak awal? Harusnya Luhan sadar jika permasalahan terbesar dalam pernikahan sesama jenis adalah kehadiran seorang anak._

Tanpa Luhan sadari langkah kakinya sudah berjalan jauh dari ruangan Sehun. Luhan mengusap kasar air matanya sebelum orang-orang menatapnya aneh karena matanya yang bengkak dan memerah.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok laki-laki manis berlesung pipi tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu disini, Lu"

Pria berdimple itu memeluk Luhan. Menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang terpendam dihatinya. Luhan membalas pelukan itu, memeluk sosok yang bernama Yixing itu erat dan menumpukkan dagunya dipundak lelaki itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan sang sahabat.

Setelah beberapa lama menyalurkan kerinduan, mereka berdua akhirnya memilih taman untuk menjadi tempat berbincang. Yixing menceritakan bagaimana dan kenapa dia bisa berada di Korea. Dan satu kata yang dapat Luhan tangkap adalah 'pekerjaan'. Yixing adalah seorang Dokter anak yang mana dipindah tugaskan dari tempat dinasnya di Beijing ke rumah sakit ini. Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang dan membahas sedikit tentang kenangan masa lalu hingga kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi perbincangannya. Yixing harus segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, lelaki itu sempat meminta nomor ponsel Luhan sebelum pergi.

* * *

Sehun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali setelah persiteruannya dengan perempuan masa lalunya tadi. Irene adalah mantan kekasih Sehun sewaktu SMA, perempuan itu memutuskannya sepihak setelah mengetahui jika Sehun adalah pria yang menyimpang. Bahkan Irene juga menghinanya didepan teman-teman sekolahnya, menjelek-jelekkan namanya dan sering juga membuat berita yang tidak benar tentang dirinya. Perempuan itu sangat licik. Sehun amat membencinya. Dan ketika Irene datang dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menghina istrinya tadi, Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia menampar perempuan itu dengan kasar. Tidak memperdulikan apa kata orang nanti jika mengetahui seorang dokter menampar perempuan yang tak lain adalah keluarga pasiennya sendiri didalam ruang kerjanya. Sehun menghiraukannya, karena yang terpenting adalah istrinya. Mulut siapapun yang berani menghina Luhannya harus ia bungkam.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Merasa frustasi karena sangat merindukan Luhan sekarang.

 _ **Cklek**_

Hingga suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan. Tubuhnya berjengit, sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Luhan berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya.

Sehun menggeser kursinya lalu bergegas mendekati Luhan. Ia bawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan. Lelaki itu membenamkan wajahnya di surai madu istrinya. Seketika aroma wangi shampo bayi menyeruak di indera penciumannya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu memakai shampo bayi telah diketahuinya sejak mereka menjalin hubungan. Luhan selalu berkata jika dia sangat menyukai aroma itu karena mengingatkannya dengan sang Mama yang memiliki kegemaran memakai shampo bayi seperti dirinya. Lama kelamaan kebiasaan Luhanpun menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya ketika merasakan getaran pada tubuh yang ia peluk. Pria mungilnya tengah menangis sesenggukan sekarang, dan itu membuat Sehun kelimpungan. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan, wajah itu sembab dengan mata yang memerah.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras, sebisa mungkin menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya, namun pertahannya runtuh ketika Sehun mengusap wajahnya lembut. "Hei. Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Hiks...Maaf-" gumam Luhan menatap suaminya dengan berurai air mata. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Sehun dengan perempuan bernama Irene beberapa waktu lalu, namun mulutnya mendadak kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Luhan terlalu takut untuk mendengar tanggapan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir suaminya nanti "-aku sangat merindukanmu"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menusap wajah istrinya penuh kasih. Dan setelah itu Sehun langsung membawa tubuhnya kembali kepelukan. Mengusap punggung Luhan sayang sambil berkata _'Jangan menangis sayang. Aku disini memelukmu'_ dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit tenang. Ketika isakannya perlahan mulai menyurut, Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk disofa- setelah mengunci pintu ruangan. Memangku Luhan seperti bayi sambil menciumi seluruh wajahnya lalu beralih kebibir, menyesapnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Luhan tak bisa menolak lagi ketika Sehun mulai bergerak nakal melucuti pakaiannya. Mengecupi setiap sudut tubuhnya hingga membuat Luhan mengerang diatas kenikmatan. Dengan hasrat yang membara, mereka menyalurkan kasih sayang dan menyatukan diri diatas sofa. Mereka melakukannya tanpa menghiraukan waktu dan tempat, karena ketika rindu telah menyatu tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengganggu.

* * *

 **5201314**

* * *

Rumah sakit telah memberikan waktu libur dua hari untuk menyambut tahun baru. Sebisa mungkin Sehun memanfaatkan empat puluh delapan jam waktu itu untuk bersenang-senang bersama Luhannya.

Hari libur pertama Luhan mengajaknya pergi kerumah Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu menghubungi nya dan mengajak Luhan memetik buah _Strowberry_ miliknya yang akan di panen hari ini. Hal itu berhasil membuat Luhan memekik senang. Bagaimana tidak senang, Luhan sangat gemar sekali memakan buah _Strowberry_ dan memetik buah itu secara langsung dari kebunnya terdengar begitu menarik menurutnya.

 _Mungkin nanti Luhan juga bisa menyembunyikan sebagian strowberrynya dibalik coat tebalnyanya agar tidak ketahuan Baekhyun._

...

Sehun mengelap keringat yang menetes dipelipis Luhan. Pria mungilnya terlihat kelelahan setelah berjalan kesana-kemari mengitari kebun strowberry milik sahabatanya. Sekarang mereka tengah berteduh di tenda yang Baekhyun buat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sudah ada sekeranjang kecil strowberry dipangkuan Luhan.

Lelaki cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sehun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk memetik buah strowberrynya. Luhan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu lebih, dirinya hanya bisa bertahan satu setengah jam untuk menahan nafasnya agar tetap berhembus secara normal.

Sehun yang mengerti tentang hal yang dipikirkan istrinya pun mengecup keningnya sayang "Baekhyun pasti mengerti Lu" tenangnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam dada bidang suaminya. Pelukan Sehun yang hangat pun mampu meredam kegelisahannya.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka bermain di rumah Baekhyun, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Luhan sangat senang bisa bertemu dan bermain dirumah sahabatnya. Dia berjanji pada sahabatnya itu bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan pengalamannya memetik buah Strowberry dari kebun Baekhyun hari ini. Baekhyunpun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil sambil mencubit pipi Luhan - _tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang begitu menggemaskan._

Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Sehun dan Luhan pun meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Dengan senyum dibibirnya, Luhan berjalan riang mendahului Sehun sambil menenteng sekeranjang kecil strowberry pemberian Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia merasa bahagia karena bisa membuat istrinya tersenyum cerah hari ini.

* * *

Hampir setengah jam Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu di bangku taman kota. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, Luhan mengeluh lelah kemudian Sehun mengajaknya beristirahat disini. Pria bermata rusa itu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sehun pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil sesekali mengecupi surai madu Luhan. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan membuka matanya. Binar rusanya berpendar ke sembarang arah dan berhenti disebuah tempat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sehun-ah, ayo membeli petasan"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, membawanya ketempat penjual petasan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ketika sampai disana, Luhan memilih begitu banyak petasan dengan model yang berbeda-beda. Sehun mendekatinya sambil berbisik kecil _'Itu untuk anak-anak Lu, serius kau mau membelinya?'_ lalu Luhanpun mengurungkan niatnya _\- mengambil petasan berbentuk tikus-_ kemudian menatap Sehun dengan wajah sebalnya. Sehun terkikik kecil sebelum menunjukkan tiga buah petasan dengan ukuran besar ditangannya kearah Luhan. Mata Luhan kembali berbinar, ia ambil alih petasan itu dari tangan Sehun lalu memeluknya erat-erat sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun meninggalkan toko. Sehun menyusulnya dibelakang, berdecak pelan setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada sang penjual _'Bisa-bisanya rusa nakal itu menenteng barang keluar toko sebelum membayarnya huh?'_

 _._

Gelap telah menyapa ketika Sehun dan Luhan sampai di depan rumahnya. Sehun segera menarik lelaki mungilnya masuk kedalam rumah. Malam ini salju turun begitu deras, suhu dinginpun naik berkali-kali lipat, dan membiarkan Luhan berlama-lama berdiri di luar rumah bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kesehatannya.

Sehun mengambil barang bawaan Luhan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah itu ia melepaskan coat tebalnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat setelah melihat tubuh Luhan yang menggigil disofa.

"Ini minumlah"

Luhan menerima minuman yang diberikan Sehun, meminumnya satu teguk lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Sehun. Tubuhnya sangat lelah untuk sekedar meletakkan sendiri minuman itu dimeja. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa tanpa melepas coat tebalnya yang basah oleh salju. Sehun menatapnya prihatin. Sedikit bersalah karena mengajak istrinya berjalan diudara yang dingin, harusnya ia tidak menyetujui keinginan Luhan untuk tidak membawa mobil tadi. Sehun mengalungkan lengan Luhan dilehernya lalu tangannya ia selipkan dibawah tubuh mungil itu, dan memindahkannya kekamar.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Sehun meletakkan tubuh Luhan hati-hati sambil melepaskan coat yang dipakainya lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

" _Mimpi indah, Xiao Lu"_ bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup kening istrinya yang terlelap.

* * *

 **5201314**

* * *

 _Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba pagi itu. Sehun yang bangun tiba-tiba. Rumah sakit yang menghubungi Sehun tiba-tiba dan pembatalan acara yang tiba-tiba._

Kepala Luhan mendadak pening, ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya kain basah sudah bertengger manis dikeningnya, dan Luhan yakin sekali bahwa semalam ia terserang demam. Luhan berusaha keras untuk berdiri dari ranjang ketika tak mendapati sosok Sehun disampingnya. Matanya berpendar kesegala arah mengamati kondisi sekitar, sepertinya ini sudah sangat siang dilihat dari pantulan cahaya matahari yang masuk begitu jauh kedalam ruangan. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah gelas minumnya diatas nakas. Luhan mengambil kertas yang ia yakini berisikan pesan Sehun itu.

' _Pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku tadi pagi, salah satu pasienku mengalami kejang dan kondisinya kritis, aku harus kerumah sakit untuk memeriksanya. Maafkan aku sayang, sepertinya kita tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama, aku harus lembur malam ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?'_

Luhan tersenyum sedih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ternyata kebahagiaan utuh bersama Sehun hanya dapat bertahan satu hari, _kemarin_. Luhan meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat, setahun ini dia selalu sabar berperan menjadi sosok istri yang penuh pengertian. Luhan mencoba mengerti jika Sehun bukan hanya miliknya, dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap keselamatan pasiennya tidak hanya dirinya.

 _Dengan menikahi seorang dokter tentu Luhan sudah tau apa konsekuensinya bukan?_

Luhan harus rela jika perhatian suaminya dibagi dengan pasien-pasienya, Luhan harus rela jika Sehun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dirumah sakit, dan Luhan juga harus rela jika terkadang suaminya tidak pulang kerumah selama berhari-hari demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sebagai seorang istri yang tugasnya hanya menunggu dirumah, Luhan sudah menerimanya selama ini.

 _Namun tidak bisakah sekali ini Luhan egois? Tidak bisakah Luhan meminta Sehun menemaninya menyambut tahun baru di tahun ini, setelah kemarin tidak bisa merayakan hari natal bersama. Tidak bisakah?_

Luhan telah memutuskan. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus bisa mengajak Sehun menyambut Tahun Baru bersama malam ini. Luhan pun mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas, menekan tombol satu untuk menghubungi sosok terpenting dihidupnya sekarang.

Beberapa menit Luhan menghubungi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, sampai akhirnya Luhan memilih meninggalkan pesan suara untuk Sehun. Pria mungil itu bergegas menuruni ranjang untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

...

Sehun menghela nafas lelahnya setelah menyelesaikan operasi pertamanya, satu benda yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah ponsel. Sehun yakin Luhan pasti telah menghubunginya tadi, dan benar saja ketika kunci ponselnya terbuka disana terpampang lima puluh lebih panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan suara dari Luhan. Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan suara itu.

' _ **Aku ingin kau pulang malam ini. Tidak peduli jam berapa, aku akan tetap menunggumu'**_

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Luhan memintanya pulang malam ini, dan nanti malam ada tiga operasi yang harus Sehun tangani. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Luhan jika kemungkinan besar Sehun tidak bisa pulang. Disisi lain Sehun juga merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Luhan dan meninggalkannya sendirian tadi pagi, padahal dengan jelas dia melihat istrinya tengah demam, tetapi Sehun tega meninggalkannya. _Suami macam apa Sehun ini?_

' _ **Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap pulang Sehun!'**_

Pesan kedua lebih terkesan memaksa. Sehun menekatkan hatinya, mungkin sebaiknya Sehun meminta ijin kepada seniornya nanti. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengecewakan Luhan lagi. Sehun pun meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja dan bergegas melakukan pekerjaan nya kembali.

* * *

 **20.00 KST**

 _Sehun pasti pulang._

Berbekal keyakinan dihati, Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sekarang dia akan membuat salah satu makanan kesukaan Sehun, _Sushi._ Rencananya untuk menyambut Tahun Baru malam ini adalah makan malam bersama lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyalakan petasan yang mereka beli kemarin, setelah itu mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring diatas ranjang berdua.

Setelah selesai memotong-motong bagian _shusi_ yang ia buat, Luhan menatanya dimeja yang sudah ia siapkan rapi bersamaan dengan lilin-lilin kecil disekililingnya. Selanjutnya Luhan pergi kekamar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

...

Luhan menopang dagunya diatas meja. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hampir setengah jam dia menunggu, dan Sehun belum juga memberinya kabar. Jika benda pesegi yang tergeletak didepannya itu hidup, mungkin benda itu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu _-turut prihatin kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan wajah sendu._

Luhan mendesah kecil kemudian merebahkan kepalanya. Pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sejenak keresahannya. _Sehun pasti datang!_

 _ **Kruyuk**_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar bunyi memalukan itu. Sepertinya cacing-cacing diperutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi malam ini. Luhan meremas kecil perutnya kemudian mengusap-usapnya, seolah memberi tahu si perut agar sabar untuk menunggu. Memang sejak tadi pagi perut Luhan belum terisi apapun. Karena sibuk mempersiapkan ini itu untuk menyambut Sehun malam ini, lelaki bermata rusa itu sampai melupakan waktu makan siangnya.

 _ **Klonteng! Klonteng!**_

 _ **Deg**_

Seketika Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendadak perasaannya tak enak ketika mendengar bunyi riuh yang berasal dari ruang tamunya. Luhan pun bergegas mendekati ruangan itu dengan langkah mengendap-endap.

Mata rusanya membola ketika melihat beberapa sosok berpakaian hitam berkeliaran diruang tamunya. Luhan membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal diruang makan lalu berlari dengan tergesa menaiki tangga. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Luhan mengobrak-abrik lacinya untuk mencari kunci kamar. Tangannya yang bergetar hebat menjatuhkan semua benda yang bertengger diatas lacinya.

 _ **Prang! Prang!**_

Bunyi pecahan itu pun berhasil mengalihkan sosok berpakaian hitam di ruang tamunya. Dengan senyum mengerikan dibibir, para lelaki berpakaian hitam itu berjalan angkuh menuju ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya rumah megah ini tidak berpenghuni" Ujar salah satu pria itu ketika mendekati kamar Luhan.

"Ah, tapi aku tadi mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca di kamar ini"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya was-was. Sehun masih belum bisa dihubungi. Tanpa ia sadari cairan bening itu menetes dari binarnya. Luhan ketakutan. Pria bermata rusa itu membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan dibawah ranjang tidurnya- karena tidak menemukan pintu kamarnya tadi, Luhan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disana.

Luhan terus menyerukan nama suaminya dalam hati.

 _Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Cepatlah pulang!_

 _ **Cklek**_

"Ternyata tidak dikunci!"

Luhan semakin menegang ketika ia melihat kaki-kaki sosok itu mulai menapaki ubin lantai kamarnya. " _Ya, Tuhan. Lindungi -ah..hiks...cepatlah pulang Sehun"_

"BOO!"

 _ **Argh!**_

Luhan memekik keras ketika kepalanya terbentur kayu ranjangnya. Sosok yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut itu pun menertawakannya.

"Cepat seret dia keluar"

"Argh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan ketika para lelaki itu menyeret kakinya agar keluar dari tempat nya bersembunyi. Bunyi derit di lantai pun terdengar ketika tubuh Luhan bergesekan dengan ubin dingin itu.

"Diamlah cantik. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kau mau menuruti semua keinginan kami" Kata lelaki iu ketika berhasil menarik Luhan keluar. Lelaki berwajah menyeramkan itu mengukung kedua lengan Luhan kebelakang.

"Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan kalian! _Cuih!"_

Lelaki itu menggeram marah lalu menghempaskan kasar tubuh Luhan hingga mengenai ujung meja.

"Argh" ringis Luhan ketika rasa sakit mendera pinggangnya.

Lelaki berwajah menyeramkan itu tersenyum miring sambil menjilat ludahan Luhan diwajahnya "Rasanya manis" ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang- "Tapi tidak dengan kelakuanmu"-kemudian wajahnya berubah datar "Cepat habisi dia!" Perintah lelaki itu pada rekan-rekannya.

"Baik!"

"Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta-ronta ketika beberapa orang itu menyeretnya ke ujung kamar.

 _ **Bugh bugh bugh!**_

Tubuh Luhan melengkung ke belakang ketika sebuah pukulan telak mengenai dadanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menahan sakit yang teramat hingga membuat nya sulit bernafas. Tak cukup dengan itu, mereka pun menghajar tubuh Luhan bertubi-tubi. Cairan pekat keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika perutnya dipukul dengan keras.

Sedangkan lelaki berwajah menyeramkan itu kini tengah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Luhan. Mengacak semua pakaian yang berada di lemari hingga tercecer di lantai. Senyum puas mengembang di bibirnya saat menemukan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Mata lelaki itu berbinar ketika membuka kotak itu, _beratus-ratus uang won terpampang didepan matanya._

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Para komplotannya pun mengangguk mengerti lalu menyusul pria berwajah seram keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya menghempaskan tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak berdaya ke lantai dengan kepala yang terlebih dulu membentur ubin lantai yang keras.

Darah mengalir tanpa henti dari kepalanya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Luhan menyeret tubuhnya yang mati rasa mendekati rak buku yang tak jauh disampingnya. Senyum lega terukir dibibir Luhan setelah berhasil menulis –meskipun acak-acakan- di sebuahkertas kecil, hingga beberapa saat kemudian binar rusanya terpejam sempurna karena tak kuasa menahan denyutan nyeri di kepalanya.

* * *

 **5201314**

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di depan rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun menyuruh salah satu penjaga rumah sakit –yang sudah menjadi kepercayaannya – mengambil mobilnya ditempat parkir. Setelah meminta ijin kepada kepala rumah sakit ia langsung pamit pulang dan menyerahkan seluruh tugasnya kepada Park Chanyeol –seniornya yang telah dipercaya.

Sudah ada berpuluh-puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan di ponsel Sehun sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Perasaan khawatir pun menyerang benaknya semakin menjadi. Sehun segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rata-rata meninggalkan rumah sakit.

...

 _ **Blam**_

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya secara asal kemudian berlari tergesa menuju rumahnya. Kening Sehun mengernyit heran ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. _Tidak biasanya Luhan membuka pintu rumah, apalagi selebar itu_ –batinnya.

 **Deg!**

Mata sipit Sehun membola dengan jantung yang mendadak berhenti. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seolah ingin mengeluarkan kata, namun mendadak tercekat ditenggorokannya.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!_

Sehun terbengong menatap ruang tamunya yang berantakan. Sofa yang letaknya tak beraturan, bantal yang jatuh berserakan, serta guci-guci yang awalnya terpajang pun pecah dan beling nya beruraian di lantai.

 _Luhan?_

 _Dimana Luhan?_

Setelah sadar jika ada sosok yang lebih penting yang belum dilihat kehadirannya, Sehunpun segera memacu langkahnya kembali. Ketika melewati ruang makan Sehun sempat melihat beberapa makanan yang tertata rapi serta lilin-lilin yang masih menyala diatas meja. Seketika rasa bersalah itu muncul semakin dalam. Luhan telah menyiapkan semua itu khusus untuknya, namun Sehun tanpa perasaan hampir saja mengecewakannya. _Sungguh suami yang bodoh!_. Sehun harus segera menemui Luhan dan meminta maaf kepada suami cantiknya saat ini juga.

"XiaoLu? Kau dimana sayang?"

Sehun menapaki anak tangga sambil memanggil-manggil nama terkasihnya. Berharap jika sosoknya akan muncul dan mengejutkannya secara tiba-tiba seperti kebiasaannya, namun sosok Luhan tak kunjung menyahuti panggilannya.

"Luhanie~ Kau dikamar?"

"Lu-"

Tubuh Sehun diam membeku didaun pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya yang selalu bersih tanpa noda telah berubah seperti kapal pecah. Ditambah dengan seonggok tubuh yang terbaring diujung ruangan itu membuat tulangnya melemas seketika.

"Luh-an" Panggilnya dengan suara purau, hingga sedetik kemudian pria pucat itu berlari kesetanan menghampiri istrinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan noda darah dimana-mana "YA TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI LU!?" Sehun jatuh bersimpuh didepan Luhan kemudian merengkuh tubuh tak berdaya itu kedalam pelukannya "Tidak-tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!" Kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya pun menggeleng cepat disertai dengan cairan bening yang merembas dipipinya.

"Hiks..Luhan. _Chagi-ya_ , buka matamu sayang..Maafkan aku" gumam Sehun ditengah isakannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Luhan yang tak menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Astaga! Darah! Kau tidak boleh berdarah! Kau sangat takut darah kan sayang? Jangan berdarah ku mohon" Pekik Sehun ketika melihat darah merembas dari pelipis Luhan mengenai tangannya.

Seperti orang gila yang linglung Sehun melupakan jati dirinya. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua kejadian ini membuat Sehun lupa jika dia adalah seorang dokter, yang seharusnya tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong seseorang yang tengah terluka.

"Tidak-tidak! Ya Tuhan! apa yang harus ku lakukan!? Hiks...Luhanku...ku mohon bertahanlah..." Tangisnya pun pecah seketika. Sehun mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya, namun selalu gagal karena kakinya yang bergetar "Kaki sialan! Hiks...jangan bergetar!" teriaknya sambil memukuli kakinya sendiri "Aku harus membawa Luhanku kerumah sakit...hiks kumohon jangan bergetar" pintanya.

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, kaki Sehun berubah normal kembali. Dengan kekuatan penuh akhirnya Sehun bisa mengangkat tubuh Luhan lalu membawa segera tubuh penuh darah itu menuju rumah sakit.

Bersamaan itu sebuah kertas kecil dengan bercak darah menempel dicelana Sehun – _tanpa ia sadari._

* * *

 _ **I Love You Forever**_

* * *

" _Hyung...hyung_...bagaimana ini hyung..hiks..Luhanku _hyung_ "

Chanyeol mengelus pundak _hobae_ yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu, bermaksud menenangkan. "Tenanglah Hun-a, _hyung_ yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja"

"Hiks...Aku tak berguna _hyung_. Bahkan disaat orang yang ku cintai tengah merenggang nyawa aku tak bisa menolongnya" Sehun menatap tangan nya yang bergetar sejak tadi itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya, tangan yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk membantu orang-orang tak bisa ia gunakan untuk membantu Luhan - _istrinya sendiri_ yang tengah sekarat saat ini.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Hun. _Hyung_ tau jik-"

"Bunuh aku _hyung_!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya "Tolong bunuh aku jika Luhan tidak bisa diselamatkan" pinta Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Jangan gila Sehun!" Pekik Chanyeol "Kau akan semakin membuat Luhan kecewa jika seperti ini"tegasnya.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ubin rumah sakit yang dipijaknya dengan tatapan kosong "Aku sudah terlanjur membuat Luhan kecewa _hyung_. Aku menyakitinya, aku adalah suami yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian tadi pagi. Seharusnya aku menemaninya. Seharusnya aku merawatnya, demi Tuhan! aku meninggalkan nya dalam kondisi demam tadi pagi. Arghh! Ya tuhan..Maafkan aku Lu" Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Rasa penyesalan itu menghancurkan batinnya.

Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya pun hanya bisa memandangnya iba. Sehun adalah lelaki yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan tertutupnya selama ini. Meskipun telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, Chanyeol akui bahwa sulit sekali untuk dekat dan mendapat kepercayaan dari Sehun. Namun lelaki berkulit pucat itu akan dengan mudah menunjukkan kelemahannya kepada orang-orang jika itu bersangkutan dengan Luhan. Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti, jika pria bermata rusa itu adalah sumber kelemahannya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Luhanku" Sehun beranjak dari kursi tunggu rumah sakit, berniat menyusul para dokter yang menangani Luhan, namun belum sempat melangkah Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu mencekal lengannya.

"Bukannya menyelamatkan, kau malah akan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka Sehun" Ujar Chaneyol yang membuat Sehun terdiam seketika terduduk kembali. Perkataan Chanyeol memang benar.

Sehun tidak akan bisa membantu, jika ia kesana sekarang yang ada Sehun akan semakin membahayakan nyawa Luhan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu ruang darurat itu terbuka. Sehun segera menyeret langkahnya menghampiri dokter senior yang sangat di kenalnya itu "Luhanku baik-baik saja kan _hyung_?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Dokter itu melepaskan maskernya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Maafkan kami Sehun-ah. Sepertinya Luhan-"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak" Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya sambil menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, tak ingin mendengarkan pernyataan lebih yang akan menyakiti hatinya"Luhanku pasti selamat. Dokter tidak boleh berbohong hyung, kau membohongiku, kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri hyung. Bagaimana bisa-" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya ketika menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang menempel di celananya. Sehun mengambil benda itu. Air matanya kembali menetes ketika membaca coretan acak di kertas yang dipegangnya saat ini "hiks...LUHAAN!"

* * *

 _ **Selamat Tahun baru Sehun-ah**_

 _ **5201314**_

 **-Oh Luhan-**

* * *

 ** _20 April 2016_**

"Lalu Oh _Uisanim,_ bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Apakah orang yang dicintai Dokter itu benar-benar meninggalkannya?"

Lelaki tampan berjas putih itupun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengacak surai sosok lelaki cantik yang berbaring diatas ranjang pesakitan dengan gemas "Tentu saja tidak"

Kernyitan bingung tercetak jelas di kening lelaki cantik itu "Ah, tapi kenapa kata _Uisa_ mereka tidak bisa bersama kembali jika orang yang dicintai dokter itu tidak jadi meninggalkannya?"

Sehun menatap lelaki cantik yang terbaring didepannya itu sendu "Karena sosok yang di cintai dokter itu tidak mengingatnya lagi sejak ia terbangun dari masa kritisnya. Dia telah berubah menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih ceria."Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya "Tidak ingin mengecewakan dan menyakiti sosok yang dicintainya itu lagi, maka si Dokter pun rela untuk melepaskannya" Lelaki cantik itu mengkerutkan keningnya semakin tak mengerti.

"Haha. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras" Ujar Sehun sambil menyentil pelan kening lelaki itu "Kepalamu akan sakit nanti. Ah, iya. Bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lelaki manis itu memegangi dagunya sambil berpikir "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?"

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kau kan pelupa. Pantas saja jika kau tidak mengingatnya" kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil yang baru saja diambil dari sakunya "Ini, ambilah"

Lelaki cantik itu menatap Sehun sedikit ragu sebelum menerimanya "Ini apa? kado untukku?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat "Wah, Oh _Uisanim_ baik sekali. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kado hihi..apakah aku boleh membukanya sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak boleh membukanya sebelum aku pergi dari sini"

"A-pa? Oh _Uisanim_ akan pergi?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan kontak mata dengan lelaki cantik itu "Ya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di rumah sakit ini"

Si lelaki cantik menggigit bibirnya gelisah"Ke-kenapa?"

"A-aku akan dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang untuk waktu yang cukup lama" Jawab Sehun sedikit tergagap.

"Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya lelaki cantik itu penuh harap. Setidaknya ia ingin memeluk dokter yang sudah merawatnya selama ini sebagai salam perpisahan, _mungkin?_

"Tentu saja" Sehun pun langsung memeluknya "Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, _arra_?" _Dia_ menganggukkan kepalanya didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera mengemasi barang-barangku." Ujar Sehun melepaskan pelukannya " Sampai jumpa" kemudian meninggalkan ruang rawat lelaki itu setelah terlebih dulu mengacak surainya.

Lelaki cantik itu tertegun mengamati punggung yang telah hilang dari penglihatannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada kotak kecil yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Ia tak akan menghiraukan perkataan Sehun yang mewanti-wanti agar membuka kotak itu setelah Sehun pergi, dengan perlahan dia melepaskan tali pita yang melilit kotak kecil itu.

 _ **Tes**_

Entah mengapa air matanya menetes begitu saja ketika melihat isi kotak itu. _Sebuah cincin dan secarik surat?_

...

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa meninggalkan pekarangan rumah sakit bersamaan dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pipinya _._

 _Keputusannya untuk melepaskan sosok yang di kasihinya itu sudah tepatkan?_

Cinta tidak harus memiliki jika memang akhirnya harus saling menyakiti. Dan Sehun sangat yakin jika dia telah begitu banyak menyakiti sosok itu. Tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih lagi, Sehunpun memutuskan untuk membebaskannya...Melepaskan Luhannya...orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya...cintanya...istrinya...

' _Semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi Xiao Lu...'_

Dengan sedikit senyum paksaan Sehun melambai kearah Chanyeol yang berada di balik kemudinya bersiap mengantar Sehun menuju bandara.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun Luhan-ah**_

 _ **5201314**_

 _ **\- Oh Sehun-**_

* * *

 ** _When you wake up later our world might no longer be same, but one thing you should always remember! My feelings for you will never change. I will always Love You forever..._**

* * *

 **Toraks Kardiovaskular (Bedah Jantung dan Dada)** adalah bidang kedokteran yang terlibat dalam perawatan bedah penyakit yang mempengaruhi organ didalam toraks (dada) – terutama jantung dan paru-paru.

 _ **510**_ _= Wô yăo nĭ = Aku menginginkanmu_

 _ **5201314**_ _/_ _ **5211314**_ _= Wô ăi nĭ yīshēng yīshĭ = Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya_

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
